Sly with Style
by tensai di-chan
Summary: Hanamichi thought he heard something from Rukawa. Is it something he was dying to hear all this time or the opposite? HanaRu-RuHana YAOI
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk

Legend: Interlude ………..0000000000……….

Author's note: Wow… this is my fifth fic since I started here. Well anyway, this is for killer-of-wills. Since you're my favorite flame reviewer, I'm giving you a chance right now to close this window or click the back button I don't think you'll like this fic. If you decided to continue, it will be your own personal choice to waste your time. This message also goes out to bet you love that and anne drew. To the rest, I hope you'll enjoy. And please leave a review, I would be happy to hear from you, be it a flame review or otherwise. LONG LIVE YAOI! -tensai di-chan

SLY WITH STYLE

Have you read the author's note? If you did, then go on.

I have a deadly secret. So deadly it can pose heart attacks within a half-mile radius. Do you want to know my secret? Do you absolutely want to know? If I told you, I shouldn't be held liable for any health-related problems. Sure? Ok, I'll tell you. Come closer. I'm in love Rukawa Kaede. Ssshh… That's right. I'm in love with the kitsune/ Shohoku's resident narcoleptic/ ice-cold king. Surprised? Do you feel any heart palpitations coming in? I hope not. Don't worry. This is just a secret between you, me and the guntai. There is no way I'm going to admit it to the person involved. Just thinking about it is enough to drive me bonkers. I was dying to admit it but fairy tales doesn't happen in real life. I'm forsaken to carry this secret to the grave. Enough with the melodrama. I should be feeling excited. You see, tomorrow's my birthday. Maybe the guntai is preparing something special for me. Although it wouldn't atone for the daily desperation of my unrequited love, at least I have friends. I can be happy with them.

……………00000000000…………………

April 1

7:30 am

I was practically whistling as I walk towards school. Today is going to be a happy day. It should be because it's the tensai's birthday. Nyahahaha!!! I have friends who love me even if they tease me all the time. And it's not everyday that a preson celebrates his birthday. As I round off a curb, I saw a familiar profile. Leaning against the school gate, head slightly bowed, and drool forming at a corner if his mouth. It was none other than Kaede-kun himself. What a great start to a great day! I was practically running to enter the school gate with a small smile plastered to my face. I have a reputation to uphold, you know. On the outside, my face was indifferent which is contrary to the insides. Without looking at the suspect, I entered. The three words I heard form him was bomb to my peaceful existence.

"I like you." A whisper drifted to my left ear.

'It can't be. I must be dreaming. There is no possible way" confusing thoughts swirled my mind, but for safety measures…

"Teme, kitsune!!! Why are you blocking the tensai's way?" I hollered with fake anger at the suspect turned convict. I must admit my disappointment at the almost reality never happened but who was I to dream?

"Do'aho." He replied to my outburst. He looked me in the eye with annoyance as if I've bothered his morning nap.

With that I broke into a run to the school building without any comprehension of what really happened.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk

Legend: Interlude ………..0000000000……….

Author's note: Wow… this is my fifth fic since I started here. Well anyway, this is for killer-of-wills. Since you're my favorite flame reviewer, I'm giving you a chance right now to close this window or click the back button I don't think you'll like this fic. If you decided to continue, it will be your own personal choice to waste your time. This message also goes out to bet you love that and anne drew. To the rest, I hope you'll enjoy. And please leave a review, I would be happy to hear from you, be it a flame review or otherwise. LONG LIVE YAOI! -tensai di-chan

..................00000000000...................

Despite my disappointment, I felt wonderful. Like I said, it's not everyday that my fantasy almost became a reality like. I continued humming as I approached my first period, which was chemistry. Honestly, I hate chemistry. It must be the dullest subject on earth. Should I really care about the protons, neutrons, and electrons of a particular atom? Hell not! However, that day is different. I'm in a good enough mood to digest the incoherence my chemistry professor is rambling about.

"Sakuragi-san, you seem really attentive today. That's a change. So, can you tell us the oxidation of the barium ion in Barium Sulfate?" the professor asked the grinning redhead.

Everybody else turned to Hanamichi. A few at the back snickered, expecting a wipeout and an idiotic answer.

'It's postive two, sensei. Since barium is a cation, it should have a positive value. Sulfate anion has a distinct value, negative 2. Positive two is the oxidation number of the cation to make the compound neutral." Hanamichi answered as he squinted his eyes and ticked of his fingers.

The professor looked flustered. Never in his life did he witness a miracle such as this, a troublemaker answering a chemical question with the right answer.

"That… that is correct." Still looking flustered, the professor wiped his eyeglasses to clear his vision.

Everybody in class was silent in shock. The guntai even have their mouths hanging open.

It was indeed a miracle.

Second period for Hanamichi that day is math. Again, another miracle happened. The tensai is full of them.

"Sensei! Sensei! Yokatta! I know the answer!" Hanamichi raised his hand gleefully in the air.

"You do? Why don't you give it a shot? What are the roots of the equation, x squared plus five x plus six is equal to zero? The teacher obviously is not waiting for the right reply.

"Uhmmm… according to my calculations, the roots should be x is negative two and negative three." A vision of Hanamichi thinking hard could be seen.

The teacher's eyes bulged, not quite believing his ears.

"Good one, Hanamichi. Keep up the good work!"

"Ahh, hehe, of course I'm right. Ore wa tensai! Nyahahaha!!!" a blushing Hanamichi is furiously rubbing his head.

And the miracles continued to happen. It extended to English and History classes. Ahh… the things love can do.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk

Legend: Interlude ………..0000000000……….

Author's note: Wow… this is my fifth fic since I started here. Well anyway, this is for killer-of-wills. Since you're my favorite flame reviewer, I'm giving you a chance right now to close this window or click the back button I don't think you'll like this fic. If you decided to continue, it will be your own personal choice to waste your time. This message also goes out to bet you love that and anne drew. To the rest, I hope you'll enjoy. And please leave a review, I would be happy to hear from you, be it a flame review or otherwise. LONG LIVE YAOI! -tensai di-chan

Lunch Time

Cafeteria

" So Hanamichi, this afternoon, before we have your celebration, I have scheduled a fight with Tetsuya's gang. Now's the perfect time to plan our strategies." Takamiya winked, clearly anticipating today's line-up.

"Yeah, that's right. They told me to tell you guys that we should be at the rooftop at 5 pm." Noma rolled his eyes. "What a bunch of wimps. We can finish them in 5 minutes, ten minutes tops."

"I don't know guys. I don't think I wan to fight on my birthday." Hanamichi squirmed evasively."

The other four stared at him in surprise. 'When did Hanamichi backed off a fight?'

"Hana, you seem odd today. First, you participated in class, which you never did. You even gave the right answers. Second, you stopped picking fights on our way here to the caf, which is rapidly becoming your favorite hobby until now. Third, you're backing out?" Youhei enumerated with a heavy sigh. "I hate to asked this but are you turning into an alien?"

"Youhei! Can't you see?" the other three exclaimed in fake surprise. "Hanamichi is inspired. He's only harmless when he's in love."

"Bakas." Hanamichi whispered.

"My point exactly. You're not keen on giving us head butts anymore." Youhei pointed out.

"Continue talking and I'll give you three head butts." He warned.

A short distance away, Rukawa Kaede kept on closing the distance between him and the guntai's table. Without missing a beat, he dropped a piece of paper on Hanamichi's plate. With much subtlety, he walked away.

'What's that piece of paper?' Hanamichi's mind asked while his eyes rested on Rukawa's profile walking away. "It must be from him.'

"Hana! What is that?" Ookusu curiously reached for the piece of folded paper. Why would the kitsune give you a note?"

"Don't touch that!" He quickly snatch the note away. "Ah..hehe… it must be from the basketball team. Yeah, that's right!" Hanamichi explained with flushing face

'So I wasn't dreaming back then. He really said those words' It was all Hanamichi can do to keep from pumping his fists in the air. His dream is rapidly becoming a reality. The wonderful feeling that love can bring is sweeping over his whole being. His soul at that moment is rejoicing. It's amazing what three words can do to a human heart. Hanamichi with trembling fingers opened the note. Two words flashed that brought red film in his eyes. It's amazing what two words can do to a human heart. One minute everything is wonderful, the next moment it collapsed and shattered.

'I can't breathe.' My eyes flashed to the note that broke my heart for the fifty-first time.

It says: APRIL FOOL.

Nice joke, kitsune.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk

Legend: Interlude ………..0000000000……….

Author's note: Wow… this is my fifth fic since I started here. Well anyway, this is for killer-of-wills. Since you're my favorite flame reviewer, I'm giving you a chance right now to close this window or click the back button I don't think you'll like this fic. If you decided to continue, it will be your own personal choice to waste your time. This message also goes out to bet you love that and anne drew. To the rest, I hope you'll enjoy. And please leave a review, I would be happy to hear from you, be it a flame review or otherwise. LONG LIVE YAOI! -tensai di-chan

"Hana? Are you okay?" Noma asked worriedly. "Do you need water?"

"No, Hana…try this. This is better." Takamiya offered.

With large gulps, Hanamichi swallowed to release whatever is obstructing his breathing.

"Gross! What the hell is this?" while making a face, he wiped the disgusting liquid away.

"Nyahahaha!!! That's chocolate drink with ketchup."

"April Fool, Hana!!!" the other four exclaimed while throwing confetti in the air.

My eyes stung at the familiar words. In order to vent my anger and embarrassment, I rewarded the four fools with head crushing head butts.

"Alright!!! He's back to his old self!!!" once again the gundan threw confetti in the air.

…………….000000000000………………..

I decided to skip classes and just go home. I couldn't care less with the celebration that the gundan had prepared. All I could think of is my bed alongside my 51st heartbreak. I'm Japan's record holder with a whopping record of 50 girls and a boy. But the last really affected me. This is the surest feeling I thought I had and it resulted to a joke. The joke was on me. I planned to sleep on it until the hurting stops. I wouldn't be waking up until my heart heals. Tensai that I was, I couldn't help but cry.

……………..000000000000………………..

Zzzzzttt!

Zzzzzttt!

Zzzzzttt!

At the recesses of my dream, I could hear a doorbell ringing. Wait a minute! That's not a dream the doorbell is really ringing. Trying to shake off the last bits of sleep, I peered at the clock on my bedside table. It read: 11:55. Who could be ringing at this ungodly hour? It's probably the gundan. They want to spend time with me during my birthday. I sighed and wearily forced myself out of comfortable and warm bed. As I stood up to open my bedroom door…

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! How did you get in here?" with face as white as chalk, Hanamichi demanded. "I almost had a heart attack!" he exclaimed while clutching his chest for effect.

"Do'aho. Happy Birthday and April Fool's." Rukawa was holding a pizza box in one hand and several bottles of beer in the other. "Besides you left your front door open, so I let myself in." He shrugged in the way of the front door.

Anger rushed to me while remembering the cruel joke earlier. How thick of him to think I would fall for the same joke twice?

"The joke's a little rusty, kitsune." And I did what I should have done earlier. I gave him a head butt as I swung my door in his face.

A few minutes later, I peered outside my bedroom door to check if the kitsune was gone. The hallway was deserted.

'Good.' I thought.

A rustling at the background…

"Bad move, 'aho. You left your window open." Rukawa, still with the pizza and beer, clambered on top of my bed.

"Teme! Who asked you to enter my domain? Get out before I call the police and charge you with trespassing!"

"Do'aho. You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?!" Hana asked heatedly. "I must admit you had me on your first joke. Nice. Happy April Fools."

"You think I'm joking?"

Hanamichi glared at him.

"'Aho, I love you."

Hanamichi looked at the clock. It read 12:04.

"You're four minutes late, Rukawa. It's no longer April fools."

"My point exactly. I. Love. You" Rukawa punctuated each word.

"Should I punch you really, really hard?" Hanamichi's hand is itching to pulverize a certain kitsune.

"Like I said, you don't get it."

"Get what? Stop speaking in riddles."

"Math lesson. I am better at you, you know? Negative multiplied by negative is positive."

"So?"

"April fools multiplied by April fools means no April Fools. The note was a fluke."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Actually another part of it was false. I told you earlier that I like you but I really love you." Rukawa smiled sadly.

"You're delusional." Hanamichi couldn't keep from rolling his eyes at the absurdity.

Rukawa glanced at him seriously. "Deliriously in love?" with a corner of his mouth turned up.

"Okay, let's rationalize. Given that you have feelings for me which is totally unreal, how can you be so sure of my own feelings?"

"Actually I don't. When I whispered something to you and you reacted really badly, my first thought was that you're homophobic. But since I saw you're expression after you have read the note…" Rukawa shrugged carelessly.

Hanamichi was speechless.

"Besides, you have admitted I had you on my "joke". Youhei then confirmed my doubts by giving me a testimony which included me." Rukawa winked.

"What? I'm going to kill him. Youhei no baka! I told him to keep it a secret!" Hanamichi shouted angrily.

Rukawa raised his eyebrows curiously. "Another fluke, Hana. I never asked him. I assumed you told him, and a little reverse psychology always works."

Hanamichi's eyes bulged and his mouth opened and closes like a gold fish. "Seems like there is no way out." He whispered in resignation.

"There isn't." Rukawa closed the remaining gap between him and the redhead. "Just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you love me too?" Rukawa's eyes shined with flitting hope.

Hanamichi's eyes melted as he stared at Rukawa's blue orbs. He felt something tugged at his heart. "Let me eat my pizza then I will. What's the topping?"

"Pepperoni." Rukawa said simply.

"Wow! My favorite." On an impulse, Hanamichi kissed Rukawa's cheek.

"I know. Finish it quickly so we can move to the more important agenda."

"What the heck! Iloveyoutoo kitsune." Hanamichi admitted rapidly with blushing cheeks.

Rukawa's mouth lingered on Hanamichi's lips before taking it all in. "Yappari."

OWARI


End file.
